the spirt of digimon
by mia563
Summary: no more chapters will be added till i get at less 5 reviews (good or bad) a new digdestion joins the group next chapter one of them will spirit evolve post a review to see how.
1. the begining

Disclaim; I do not own digimon but the plot is mine. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Author notes: this is my first fan fic I hope you enjoy. (I have retyped this chapter.)  
  
Digimon!  
  
Look to the past as we head for the future  
  
to reclaim the Digital World.  
  
With Faith in ourselves and trust in each other  
  
we live by the lessons we've learned.  
  
As we work towards one solution  
  
through a Spirit Evolution.  
  
Ha-ya-moo-ah! Huh!  
  
Ha-ya-moo-ah!  
  
Digimon!  
  
Forever united as one.  
  
Digimon!  
  
Together the battles are won.  
  
Digimon!  
  
Through us let your spirit evolve.  
  
If we're all for one world there's a world for us all.  
  
If we're all for one world there's a world for us all.  
  
Digimon!  
  
  
  
It all start in the real world as I got off the 66 grant. T was playing my game boy on the bus and had it in my hand when I got off. I walk to the crosswalk when my hand felt warm, I look down and my game boy turned in to a cell phone shape digivice  
  
"Weird"  
  
When I got to the bus shelter at the over side I took a better look at it. It looked just like a cell phone with a 1.2-inch screen with the time on it, as I turned it over I noticed it had a clip so it can be clipped to the waist of my pants. As I turned it back over to the front I noticed it had the symbol of courage on the screen from my favorite show digimon.  
  
"Weird" clipping it to my waist.  
  
Later will I was in my second period class I notice that Ian was looking at the some type of devise my game boy turned into.  
  
"How did you get that?"  
  
"My cell phone turned into it."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Here" passing it to me.  
  
I took out mine and compared them. They were exactly the same but different colours I pressed a button and the screen slide from right to left to show the symbol of  
  
"Friendship"  
  
"What"  
  
"The symbol of friendship"  
  
"From the show digimon?"  
  
"You watch it?"  
  
"One of my favorite shows"  
  
"The symbol on mine is courage. They look like D-tecktors."  
  
"D-tecktors?"  
  
"A type of digivice."  
  
"Ok I never seen a D-tecktor on the show."  
  
"So it just turned into this." handing it back  
  
"Yes weird but it's just a show is it?"  
  
"Will my game boy did turn in to this." holding my digivice  
  
"Meet me in the library at lunch we can talk more there."  
  
As the rest of the morning went by I was thinking about the digivice. In art I examined it more closely. It look a lot lake a cell phone with no number pad with buttons below the screen one going in each direction, and one circle in the middle. I was also wondering about the show all four of them there was at less 5 digi-destines in each one and how else got one besides Ian and me.  
  
When the last bell of the morning rang I went down to the library computers to find a picture of a d-tecktor to show to Ian. Ian came in at 12:25 and I showed him the picture he took out his digivice and compared it.  
  
"They do look the same."  
  
"Come on let's get a table" logging off the computer.  
  
"So do you know what this means."  
  
Broadly that we are digi-destine. But these should be at less 5 people. How else as one of these."  
  
"Will if these are digivices they will have a tracking system  
  
"What about the digimon if we are digi-destines"  
  
We probably get digimon"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If these are the same as the D-tecktors then we probably spirit evolve."  
  
"Spirit evolve?"  
  
"Season four they only have two digimon but they are guides. So they turn into digimon them selves to save two digital world."  
  
"Cool"  
  
"We have to find the others if there are any and a leader"  
  
"What do you mean find a leader who ever has the symbol of courage is the leader"  
  
"True what about second in command?"  
  
"There is no second in command on the show so why have a second in command now."  
  
"In my appointing there is a second of command on the show. Matt would make a good leader but Tai keeps the group together so you are second in command."  
  
"Your right he would make a good leader and about Tai holding the team together. So I guess second in command."  
  
The rest of the time was spent trying to find out why us. At the end of school I headed to do my paper rough. As I was crossing concordia my digivice started to beep and glow. Once I was across the street I stopped walking and looked at my digivice. A 3-D map appeared out of it with a glowing red dot to the west of me. Knowing that only over digivice would show on it I turned west and ran across the street heading west. I ran to Churchill school stopped, and looking at my digivice to see were the dot was now. It was heading west at high speed so I turned around and headed to do my rough. All the time thinking how the person could be.  
  
The next day I told Ian about the single at Churchill school.  
  
"We should go they at lunch and see if we can find the person."  
  
"Ya, so that's three down and at less two to go. I've been thinking why us, what so special about us?"  
  
"Will on the show the digi-destines saw two digimon fighting."  
  
"Seeing a digimon is hared to forget and I don't remember seeing any digimon."  
  
"Meet me in front of the school." As the bell rang.  
  
Joining next period I was again think why we were digi-destines. I did find a blue card, are get a phone call from a digimon.  
  
At lunch we meet at the front of the school and walk to ness were my digivice went off. Then we turned west and headed the same direct as the single cam from yesterday.  
  
"We have to be back at school before classes start." Looking at my digivice.  
  
"We have to find names for these."  
  
After 5 minutes we desired on D-X  
  
  
  
Please review 


	2. a new member

Disclaim; I do not own digimon but the plot is mine. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Like yesterday my D-X went off with a 3-D map coming out of it with a red dot northwest off us heading south.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We started west again. After I looked at my D-X and the dot was now west and coming towards us  
  
"How ever it is there are heading towards us. Let's keep walking meet them faster."  
  
"Hey I'm Dean and this is Ian."  
  
"I'm Samantha, you must be the person that was coming towards me yesterday."  
  
"Yes I was. How did you get your D-X?"  
  
"D-X?"  
  
"It's the name we came up for these."  
  
"Oh ok. I was talking on my cell and after I got off it turned into this."  
  
"What symbol is on it?"  
  
"Sensordy if my remember correctly."  
  
"So you watch digimon to?"  
  
"Yes one of my favorite shows."  
  
"So the only this we have in combine is that we watch the same show."  
  
Suddenly my digivice started to glow and two words came on the screen friendship, and sensordy. Friendship was high lighted showing the symbol of friendship. I pressed the circle ok button and Ian's digivice started beeping.  
  
"Your symbol is flashing on mine"  
  
"I guess we can phone each over with these if anything comes up. We should have a meeting."  
  
"How are we going to do that we go to different schools."  
  
"After school at someone's house."  
  
"How's?"  
  
"How bout my house?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well meet at that bus stop a cross the street. Wait for the others. We have to get back to school the bell well be ringing soon."  
  
Walking back to school "So that makes three of us."  
  
Joining computers I showed my digivice to my teacher to hook up to the computer unfortunly there was no way to hook it up to a computer.  
  
Please review next chapter up soon 


	3. past revierd

Disclaim; I do not own digimon but the plot is mine.  
  
After school I meet Ian at the front of the school. We started to walk to the bus stop that we agreed to meet at. We cot the bus to my place. I introduced Ian and samantha to my mother. Then went to my room.  
  
"So do you have any idea why we got these D-X?"  
  
"No idea the only explosion is that we must have seen a real digimon"  
  
"I think we would remember that."  
  
"We could have been very young. The digi-destines of season one didn't remember their encounter with greymon."  
  
"True"  
  
"True, there has to be more than three of us."  
  
"Right we have to find them."  
  
"How bout movie tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"We'll meet at Silver City at 10:30."  
  
"Ok 10:30."  
  
The next day I went to silver city at 12:00 so I played the games in the lobby. Half an hour latter the others arrived.  
  
"What movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Digimon 2 sounds good."  
  
"Ok, we'll watch digimon the movie two."  
  
The movie was of season 3 and 4 charters. After the movie there was a table set up out side the doors an old man behind it stooped us and said  
  
"Corrugation you three have won DVD's of both movies and all the information about digimon."  
  
"Cool"  
  
We went to my house when I we got there they was a note saying that my mother was at work. I went to the TV to put the DVD in. after a couple of seconds the screen went blank and the works not compatible with system showed.  
  
"Not compatible? It should be it's a new system it should at less show a menu."  
  
"It might work in a computer."  
  
"Ok, come on." Taking the disk out of the DVD player.  
  
Let's try this again shell we." Putting the disk in my computer.  
  
Loading stand by. Was on the screen  
  
"Does that have a built in DVD player?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wander why it didn't work in the one down stairs."  
  
"I don't know" looking at the case cover.  
  
"What the heck, this case has the symbol of courage on it. And yours has the symbol of friendship."  
  
"It problem has something to do with are D-X's. Hopefully it has some information on it. "  
  
The disk started playing a minute later. It showed me as a small boy walking beside a young girl on a sidewalk suddenly we were in a forest.  
  
Looking around "were are we"  
  
"I don't know come on let's keep walking and see were we are."  
  
They started walking throw the trees to a clearing were six over children came from different directions.  
  
"Were are we and who are you?"  
  
"I don't know. My names Dean and this is my sister April."  
  
"I'm Ian"  
  
"Samantha"  
  
"John"  
  
"Simon"  
  
"Kalei"  
  
"Truman"  
  
"Does anyone know why we are here?"  
  
"I've brought you here. My name is Seraphimon, the digital world is endanger and you eight have been chosen to save this world and your own."  
  
"But how we're just kids."  
  
"Yes, but you will not fight now it is for to dangers for you now. You will be sent back to your wold to grow and learn then return here when it is time."  
  
In the distends forest exploded in fire  
  
"The enemy is coming you must go."  
  
"If we leave then you will lose."  
  
"You must leave and return when you are older to reclaim the digital world. Now go the must not find you."  
  
On the screen they ran to the forests age were they were incase by bubbles they turned around to see Seraphimon fighting  
  
"It's all up to you now."  
  
The air was filled by the season four theme as they were sent back to the real world  
  
"That would explain a lot."  
  
"Not for me I don't have a sister and I think I would remember if I did."  
  
"We should be heading home."  
  
"Ya see you Monday."  
  
That's the end of this chapter please review. 


	4. family reunion

Disclaim; I do not own digimon but the plot is mine.  
  
As they left I went back to my computer and re-watch the video. I took out the disk and put another in. to see if I can find more information on this girl. The next disk was of my possible sister and me playing together. Wandering to myself if she is my sister what happened to her? From watching the videos I found out that we were really close. I still didn't know what happened to her.  
  
I phoned Ian on my D-X to tell hem to meet meat 8:00 in the library Monday.  
  
"That early"  
  
"Yes that early, we have to talk about that video."  
  
"Ok 8:00, see you then."  
  
I got to the school library at 5 to 8 and waited for Ian to arrive.  
  
"So what about the video yesterday?" arriving just as the library opened.  
  
"We know how we became digi-destines but we still have to find all the members of the team."  
  
"We know four of the members."  
  
"Three, I don't remember having a sister, after you left yesterday I watched some of the over disks on all of them we were playing together. She could have been just a friend but I don't even remember that."  
  
"Seraphimon could have blocked are members."  
  
"Why would he block the members of that girl? Those disk must have the answers."  
  
"Did you bring the disks?"  
  
"Yes there went here." Getting the disks out of my bag.  
  
We went to the computers and I signed in. after the loading part was done I put in the disk. A minute later the words error system not compatible was blinking.  
  
"It might just work in your computer"  
  
"Must be if over see looked at this there'll ask a lot of questions that we don't have the answers for."  
  
Soon after the bell rang. I spent the day trying to remember who that girl was but I couldn't. At home I rent to my room to find out if there was any information on the disk about the girl.  
  
The screen went black with little light to see what was happening, but I could hear me and the girl talking  
  
"Mom says you have to go live some where else."  
  
"I don't want to live anywhere but here with you Dean."  
  
"I know but we have no choose. We'll find each over."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I' don't know but we will. I know we will. I will never forget you April. I promise."  
  
"I'll never forget you ever."  
  
The screen then filled with light and I saw the outside of where we uses to live there was a car on the street and April was trying to get to me, and I was trying to get to April.  
  
"I want to live with my sister."  
  
We broke free and ran to each over we held on to each over till we got pulled apart and April being dragged to the car and me being dragged into the house.  
  
The clip ended and I noticed that I had a tear in my eye.  
  
"April I forgot about you and the promise I made, but I will remember and I will find you.'  
  
I went down stairs to make supper when the phone rang. It was my mom to tell me that she was working late. So I made supper for myself. After supper I was in the living room trying to remember my sister but I couldn't so I went to bed. Still thinking about my sister.  
  
In the morning I remembered my sister. What she was like and what she liked, and we promised that we would always be there for each over. Since there was an inservice at school I watch TV for the morning.  
  
Ian came over after lunch.  
  
"The principal got me to show a new student around school today. You want to come?"  
  
"Ya why not."  
  
"Did you remember that girl yet?'  
  
'Yes and she is my sister. But finding everyone in the team we'll find her."  
  
"Do you know what symbol is hers?"  
  
"Her symbol is light. So were does this student live?"  
  
"A block from here."  
  
"Will lets get going, wait one minute I need to return some library books." Getting the books  
  
We headed to the new students house when we got their Ian knocked on the door. The door was opened by a young girl that looked two yeas younger then me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Were are here to show you around your new school."  
  
"Ok, my name is April." I dropped the books that I was holding at these words.  
  
"Sorry." Bending down to pick up the books as she went into the house.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"That's the name of my sister."  
  
"Do you know how common that name is?"  
  
"Yes but still." April returned with a bag.  
  
"I don't think you will need that. By the way my names Ian and this is Dean."  
  
As we walked to the bus stop I was thinking if she could be my sister.  
  
When we got to the school we went to the office to see the vice-principal Mr.Baldwin. Ian and I waited will they were in his office  
  
"If it was my sister are D-X would have gone off."  
  
"Not nasally are D-X didn't go off with each over."  
  
"True."  
  
April and Mr.Baldwin came out of his office. "Can you take April to her locker its #365."  
  
"Ya, That's near the my locker I need to pick some up."  
  
We went to the lockers I got my goggles and put them on.  
  
"I keep forgetting these." Putting them on  
  
"I was wondering what happen to those."  
  
"Can I see you time table April?"  
  
"Hear." Handing me her timetable.  
  
"Your class room is 204 it by the library."  
  
I want to return the books and Ian showed her, her class. Them both of us showed her the lunchroom the computer room and the library. My D-X rent off. Picking it up and looking at it.  
  
"It's Samantha."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Want to go watch a movie?"  
  
"One minute. You want to go to a movie?" Asking the Ian and April.  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You with Ian?"  
  
"Yes and a new girl."  
  
"Digi-destion?"  
  
"No just a new student."  
  
"Ok see you at Silver City."  
  
We catch the bus to silver city and meet Samantha at the ticket desk.  
  
"What movie do you want to see?"  
  
"Harry potter 3 sounds good."  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
"Harry potter sounds good."  
  
"Ok I'll pay."  
  
After the movie Samantha went home and Ian April and me went back to my end of town. We walked April to here house.  
  
"See you at 7:30 to catch the bus."  
  
"Ok see you then and thanks for the movie."  
  
Ian and I went to my house.  
  
"So do you think she is your sister?"  
  
"I don't know, she could."  
  
When we got to my house we put the digimon movie 2 DVD in and watched digimon2. Then Ian went home. After I had supper I went out side to take a walk I was in a field when I heard  
  
"Dean." I turned around and saw April running toward me with a kid chasing her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That boy tried to grab me so I ran, and he started to chase me."  
  
"Move it Dean." Patrick said as he arrived.  
  
"I don't thick so."  
  
"Move it or I will move you."  
  
"Ok I'll move. Come on April." Turning to leave.  
  
"She stays." Garbing her arm.  
  
"Let her go now."  
  
"Ok" letting her fall to the ground.  
  
"You ok April?"  
  
"Yes" as she got up a cell phone shape fell to the ground.  
  
Patrick picked it up and said, "I think I'll keep this."  
  
"Give it back."  
  
"Why you don't need it, it's not a phone, but if you come with me."  
  
"Ok I'll go with you."  
  
"No it's not important."  
  
"It is to me it's the only way I can find the person I'm looking for."  
  
"A D-X?! Give it here."  
  
"Why don't you make me."  
  
"I said give it to me."  
  
"Ok" as he punched me in to stomach  
  
As I fell to the ground he garbed April and pulled her in the direction of his home. I grabbed his ankle tripping him and April grabbing her D-X and pulling her up to her feet apologizing and running to my house. As I was running I saw the symbol of light it the display.  
  
"Thank you I need that to find my brother."  
  
"You gust did." Pulling out my D-X showing my symbol of courage, and tears in my eyes.  
  
We hugged each over for what seemed lake forever.  
  
"WE did find each over like you said."  
  
"Yes buy I broke my promise. I forgot you. I'd start remembering you till this morning."  
  
"Will I didn't remember you till yesterday morning."  
  
We talked for an hour about what happened to us when we got separated. Then I walked her home to make shore she was safe.  
  
"I want to live with you and mom again."  
  
"I'll try to bring it up with mom. I want you to come home too."  
  
"My foster parents won't like me leaving."  
  
"We'll try everything we can."  
  
Later that night my mom and I were washing the dishes when I said  
  
"I want to find my sister."  
  
"I have something to tell you. Ever since I got this job I've been trying to find April."  
  
"So we could visit?"  
  
"No, so she can live with us again. But I can't find the people I gave her to. They skipped out of the contract."  
  
"Contract? What contract?"  
  
She went out of the room, went up the stairs got a piece of paper and sat at the table signaling me to sit.  
  
"Here read this."  
  
I hear by give custody of my daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Parker on the following conditions. 1. That they stay in contact with me 2. That they do no change April's sir name 3. And that they give custody back to me at my recruits  
  
If these terms are not meet this contract is void and custody is returned to me.  
  
The contract was signed by my mom Mr., Mrs. Parker and a judge.  
  
"So I've been trying to find them sense one month after I got this job. But they skipped town."  
  
I took out my D-X and called April.  
  
"April can you come over here?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mom has a contract about your adoption."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"You found April? When?"  
  
"Today I didn't know she was my sister at first. We were talking and she wants to live with us again, and with this she can."  
  
There was a knock on the door. I went to let April in I brought her to the table and showed her the contract.  
  
"So I can come back and live here?"  
  
"Yes but it will take some time there going to try and fight it. We'll try everything we can to get you back."  
  
After a small chat I took April back to her house.  
  
Out side "We have to tell the others that you're a digi-destion."  
  
"Ok, when are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Ian and I have a meeting in the library tomorrow we'll tell him then. I'll be hear at 7:25 ok."  
  
"Ok see you then Sean."  
  
When I got home my mom and I had a chat.  
  
"I'm going to take tomorrow of and get a court order for April to came back to live with us."  
  
"They might fight it."  
  
"Not with this contract."  
  
"Ok I'm going to bed I have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
Thew next day I picked up April and caught the bus to school for the meeting with Ian. We got to the library at 8:02.  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"Nothing but April is my sister and the digi-destion of light."  
  
"So that makes four of us."  
  
A strong voice yet soft voice came from are D-X.  
  
"The time is near."  
  
"But we haven't found everyone yet.'  
  
"I know but you still have to come here there others will come to but you still have to find them here."  
  
"How long till we have to go there?"  
  
"That depends on you. I must go now good luck."  
  
O spent the rest of the day thinking about the digital world. At the end of school both April and I was called to the office. We got there just as mom was finishing talking to the security.  
  
"There you are. April you are finally back in my custody. So why don't we celebrate by eating out for supper."  
  
"Ok." Both of us said at once.  
  
We went to a fancy restaurant. It was 7 o'clock before we left to go home. As we drove down are street we saw the police out side were April lived  
  
"Oh, I completely for got about the Parkers."  
  
We parked on the street and all of us went up to the house. One of the offices opened the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to see the Parkers."  
  
"Do you have any information about their daughter?"  
  
"Yes, I should have come here first."  
  
The officers let us in. We walked to the living room as Mrs. Parker looked up.  
  
"April!"  
  
"That's your daughter?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would you mind telling us why you have her."  
  
"Yes, I have a court order returning her to my custody."  
  
"What you gave her to us."  
  
"With a contract that said ' that you will stay in contact with me that you will not change her last name and that I would get April back when I want her back." Giving the contract to the officers.  
  
"Why don't you get some of your stuff April."  
  
"No you can't take her."  
  
"I can and I am."  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice. With this contract you signed and the court order you have to give up April. Her legal guardian is this woman."  
  
April come down with a suitcase and a box. I went over to help her with them.  
  
"That's all that I want to take."  
  
"Ok."  
  
We took the stuff to the car and loaded in the back. Then we drove to are house took April's stuff out and up to her new room. After setting everything up in her room we were too tired to do anything but sleep. So we went to bed.  
This is the end of this chapter next one will be up when I Finnish typing it. 


	5. the spirit of courage

This is the last chapter until one month or 5 reviews  
  
Disclaim; I do not own digimon but the plot is mine. I hope you enjoy.  
  
The next day I got up early to make breakfast for April and me. April wakes up half an hour latter to the smell of pancakes.  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"At work."  
  
"You made this by your self?"  
  
"Yes just the two of us." (I know it sounds stupid.)  
  
After breakfast we went to school. The day went on with nothing out of the ordinary happening. After school we walk to the bus stop when piedmon attack us.  
  
"A digimon in the real world!"  
  
Piedmon grabbed the four swords on his back throwing them at us well saying 'trunk swords'  
  
"Get down" pushing April to the ground with the swords just missing us."  
  
"We need to fight him."  
  
"How are we going to do that we have no digimon, even then it'll take a maga to defeat him."  
  
"Will we have to do something."  
  
Piedmon laughed as the swords came back to him.  
  
"How bought run."  
  
"That would be a good idea."  
  
We ran down the street with piedmon chasing us  
  
"We have to stand and fight any way we can." Holding my D-X.  
  
"It is time came." From my digivice  
  
"Execute spirit evolution . wargreymon spirit of courage."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"I spirit evolved to wargreymon. April go hide some were."  
  
"But"  
  
"Trust me hide."  
  
"Ok." Running to hide."  
  
Piedmon and I circled around each over seeing who would attack first.  
  
"Trunk swords" piedmon say throwing his swords at me. I dogged went up to him and punched him, kneaded him and hit him to the ground.  
  
"Terra force" Shooting my attack at him. As the smoke cleared I saw piedmon being deleted.  
  
I landed and returned to my normal self.  
  
"For being one of the four dark masters he was pretty weak."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I have no idea. When that voice said 'it is time' I just know what to do. It was kind cool. You know we should get out of hear before people notice us and the police come."  
  
We walked down the street to another bus stop and caught the bus. I looked at my D-X and saw the picture of wargreymon's head  
  
This chapter is a little short as I said be for no more chapters will be added till one month or 5 reviews. I have the written down they just need to be type hope you like this chapter 


	6. authers notes

unles some one wants me rto finsh this fic i will be working on my carcaptorfan fic  
if you want me to contun post a review 


End file.
